


Halloween: Wrath of Michael Myers.

by TheNightHeCameHome2004



Series: Halloween: The Ryan Saga [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Michael Myers Trilogy, Ryan Strode Trilogy, firstbookever, halloweenisbestslasher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightHeCameHome2004/pseuds/TheNightHeCameHome2004
Summary: On Halloween, 1963, Michael killed his own sister in cold blood. 15 Years Afterwards, spending it at Smith’s Grove Sanitarium, Michael escaped and killed three innocent teenagers. He was taken into custody that night and spent yet 40 Years in captivity. He escaped, and began a kill streak. A body of a teenager (around the age of 16) and two cops were found by the bus that had been flipped over. In a gas station of Haddonfield, 4 bodies were found. In a house, in the neighborhood, two bodies were found. A girl (17) and a male (around 17 or 18). There was a boy’s body, head through a fence, the points sticking out and stab wounds in his back. Officer Hawkins had been found stabbed in his neck. A man known as Doctor Sartain’s head was stomped and the insides bleeding out. Two cops were found too, one stabbed multiple times and another beheaded and face carved into a jack-o-lantern. Michael Myers had returned to Haddonfield to kill Laurie Strode. Apparently, as told by Laurie Strode and her family: Allyson Strode-Nelson and Karen Nelson-Strode, he had been captured and burned in the basement of the small home. That was until 5 Years Later.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [John Carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=John+Carpenter).



Prologue “I shot him six times, I shot him in the heart, He isn’t human.” - Doctor Loomis to Police, Halloween II (1981) “Death has come to your little town, Sheriff.” - Doctor Loomis to Sheriff Brackett, Halloween (1978) “Do you know that I pray every night, that he would escape? “ - Laurie Strode to Officer Hawkins, Halloween (2018) “I met him, 15 years ago; I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding in even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this... six-year-old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and... the blackest eyes - the Devil's eyes.” -Samuel Loomis, Halloween (1978) On Halloween, 1963, Michael killed his own sister in cold blood. 15 Years Afterwards, spending it at Smith’s Grove Sanitarium, Michael escaped and killed three innocent teenagers. He was taken into custody that night and spent yet 40 Years in captivity. He escaped, and began a kill streak. A body of a teenager (around the age of 16) and two cops were found by the bus that had been flipped over. In a gas station of Haddonfield, 4 bodies were found. In a house, in the neighborhood, two bodies were found. A girl (17) and a male (around 17 or 18). There was a boy’s body, head through a fence, the points sticking out and stab wounds in his back. Officer Hawkins had been found stabbed in his neck. A man known as Doctor Sartain’s head was stomped and the insides bleeding out. Two cops were found too, one stabbed multiple times and another beheaded and face carved into a jack-o-lantern. Michael Myers had returned to Haddonfield to kill Laurie Strode. Apparently, as told by Laurie Strode and her family: Allyson Strode-Nelson and Karen Nelson-Strode, he had been captured and burned in the basement of the small home. That was until 5 Years Ago. Skip to now, Where Karen Strode had adopted Ryan Williams. His family was killed by Michael so she took him in as her own son. Michael had escaped the fire and now hunts this new group of Strode's. Debut of: Mason Dye as Ryan Strode. Jamie Lee Curtis returns for her role as Laurie Strode.


	2. Meet Ryan Strode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debut of Ryan Strode. A peek into his life as a Strode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing the roles of Ryan's friends are:
> 
> Ashton Jarvis - Daryl Sabara
> 
> Kiara Prescott - Alexandra Daddario
> 
> Tommy Jarvis JR - Dylan O'Brien

Chapter 1  
“I saw the Shape burn in that fire. Michael Myers died, Ryan.” Laurie Strode spoke. “He’s not dead.” I cut her off. “I...I know Ryan.” She said, sadness wavering a cold hand in her voice. “Your fear of Michael Myers died in that fire. Not the Shape itself.” I had added. Laurie Strode shook her head. “Grandma? Do you ever fear his return?” I’d ask, holding my legs as she told the story of the night she was attacked, on Halloween in 1978. Then again on Halloween 2018.  
She would look at me, adjusting her glasses and nodded slowly. “Yes, Rye. That is my biggest fear. That he will return and come after you.” I’d smile at her. “Whatever he did to you, many years ago, he’ll be damned if he decided to come back to do a third repeat.” She looked at me and pecked my forehead. “Thank you sweetie. Anyway, your friends are here.” She pointed at the door. I nodded, grabbed my bag, pecked her cheek and ran out the door. “Hey gang. How’s it going?”  
Tommy and his brother, Ashton, were waiting for me, and Kiara was on the other side. She slung her arms around my shoulder as we all walked to school. “So, are you guys babysitting tonight?” Ashton asked, hands in his own pockets. “Yeah.” I said honestly. Kiara nodded herself. “I do too.”  
Yes it was Halloween Night but I came prepared. If The Shape was to make himself visible tonight, I’d have my weapons out. Plus, my mother told me herself that she watched Michael burn in that fire. It was a lie. They knew it too.

Tommy looked over at me. “Hey, I’ll uh watch Riley with you.” He was probably just as afraid of The Shape as I was. “Alright. Sure.” I said softly.   
When we arrived to the school, we had all separated. I was a Senior in High School at the time and my friends were Juniors.   
I was in my classroom in the far back near a window and occasionally, I’d look outside and watch the cars drive by. And then, I saw him. A man in a pale mask and dark brown hair. The blackest eyes. Eyes that could bring the chills when you stared right into them. The mask had scorch marks, and a large red bleeding gash on the cheek area; and his clothes have scorch marks too. His left hand only had his pointer and middle finger as well as the thumb. He had cuts on his clothes and skin. He stared back at me. I never lost focus with him. Even when my teacher asked me to answer a question  
“Ryan.”   
“Yeah?” I’d reply, focused on that man.  
“What happens when Trauma is passed down from one generation to another?”   
“Cram it up your ass...” I’d whisper, no emotion on my face or in my voice.  
"What?" She hollered.  
"Generational Trauma!" I screamed back her.  
“Do you know of any examples?” She asked me.  
I knew she was hinting at my grandmother, Laurie Strode. But I was ready to defend my grandmother. Everyone thought she was crazy. She wasn’t.   
“Yeah. The Trauma going on between the fact that the Shape hasn’t rested since that night he came home again five years ago. He hurt my family. But we won’t rest until we see his corpse.”   
The teacher looked at me.  
“Don’t make fun of my grandmother.” Ryan mumbled. 

"Laurie Strode isn't insane." I told myself as my teacher taught on and on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Michael Returns to Haddonfield (H5YL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has returned to Haddonfield and prepares his new kills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Kills and introduces Michael into the book.

LOCATION: Outside Haddonfield

The deep breathing rose as Michael Myers, The Shape, escaped the flames of Laurie Strode’s home. He roamed the streets of Haddonfield. He walked past teens who just passed him off as some cosplayer. He spent five whole years in hiding but his return brought the first kill of this book.

Teenager Zachary Myles, A redhead with freckles, is walking to school, touching a girl’s butt. Slapping it occasionally, and she didn’t know about it until she felt it. The girl punched Zachary in his mouth and walked off, angry. Zachary sighed and sat on the park bench. 

“Yeah! I didn’t want you anyways!!!” Zachary screamed as the girl was long gone. Michael appeared behind him, grabbing him by his face. Zachary began screaming loudly as The Shape pulled out his knife and repeatedly stabbed him in his chest, blood poured out his chest. Michael then grabbed him by his head, turned it left, then swiftly to the right. Ripping it off his neck and left him to bleed. The neckbone now visible. Michael then dug in his pocket and stole his car keys and drove off in his car. 

The Shape didn’t stop his kill streak there. He stopped the car in front of the High School and broke in, wielding his kitchen knife, now the tip soaked in human blood. The janitor was the first to try and stop Michael but he was picked up by his neck. Michael dropped his knife to swap for a mop, which he rammed into the janitor’s torso. He then grabbed the mop bucket and slammed it down onto the janitor, later picking up his knife once more and strolling the halls.

Michael stepped outside to stare at a boy who looked...back at him. The boy never broke his gaze from The Shape itself. Michael grew curious and decided to stalk the boy. He wanted that boy’s screams instead of his body count. Ryan grew in stress as he stood up to attempt the contact with the Shape. But he quickly took a picture of Michael, put up his phone, and then he broke his stare. When he looked back, Michael was gone. “Michael…” Ryan muttered. It was Halloween Afternoon. Michael would be coming out to get his kills in.   
_________________________________________________________________________  
Ryan’s Story: Ryan vs Michael - The First Showdown.

Ryan grew in frustration. He knew Michael was back but everyone called him crazy and compared him to his grandmother. He stomped outside the door but his friends (Kiara, Ashton, and Tommy) following right back behind him. “I’m so done with Haddonfield!!! They don’t believe us. Well wait til they find Michael at their door, knife in hand.” The angry Strode male screamed. Then there were some screams. “Oh my god!!! Someone killed the janitor!!” A woman screamed. The four students ran to the door to see the dead body of the janitor. Ryan looked past the door with bloody corpse. 

Ryan ran through the school and saw blood escape the locker of Natalia and opened it and the dead corpse of a student. He didn’t know the student but his death was something to see. He looked at the large gash on his neck. It would appear his neck was slit. But there was more. His clothes were ripped, showing some stab wounds. Ryan backed up slowly and alerted the authorities as he ran through the school.

Then out came Michael. Michael had three kills under his belt. But he hadn’t ever thought about what would happen when he came face to face with youngest Strode. Quickly, Ryan grabbed a wooden board and gripped it tightly. Michael then swung his knife but Ryan dodged it and hit Michael in the head with the board. Michael fell down and staggered to get up. He then picked up Michael’s knife and dug it into The Shape’s shoulder, blood oozing from the wound. Ryan then kicked him right into his chin and knocked him back. When Michael stood up, Ryan began some consecutive punches and kicks. Michael was taking those hits but was hurt by them. Then, with a quick kick, Ryan knocked Michael into the cellar in the school and locked the door. But that Cellar led to the basement of the school, where a art class was. 

Michael raised his knife and killed 11 students, all with major stabs, throat slits, or neck snaps. He then killed the teacher by taking the paper cutter and putting her head under it, slicing her head clean off, killing her. Michael looked at the corpses and tilted his head, happy about his fresh kill count. 

Ryan pushed the door open. His grandma, mother, and sister looked at him. “Michael is in Haddonfield.” He pulled out his phone and showed the picture. Allyson looked at Laurie. “Prepare the weapons. It’s time.” Ryan nods and whipped out his pistol and kitchen knife. His quiver with arrows laid on his back. “Oh...but I’ve got to babysit.” Ryan sighed softly.   
Laurie’s eyes laid on Ryan. “Take those weapons with you. Protect the children.” Ryan nods. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill Count: 14


	4. The Terror Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terror of Halloween night begins. Michael comes after Ryan but Ryan isn't going to punk out of a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Jude Courtney & Nick Castle team up as The Shape. 
> 
> Did I mention Mason Dye plays Ryan Strode?

_ **Chapter 3** _

~~_Halloween Night_ ~~

Laurie Strode has began securing her house. Karen was reloading her weapons and Allyson kept her brother on the phone. “Be very careful little brother.” Allyson said to her young brother. Ryan kept telling her he would be okay. But Allyson still was worried. Ryan arrived at the home of Riley Matthews. Kiara was already there with Tony Ripley and Tommy was already there. “Hey squad. Is Ashton here?” Kiara shrugged. “We are about to watch Aliens vs Predator. Can you go get the popcorn?”

Ryan would groan as he would leave the room to grab the buttery movie snack. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the bag, throwing it in the microwave so it could begin to get popped. Then out came Michael, grabbing Ryan. The young lad screamed, grabbing Michael’s fingers to remove them from his face but Michael began choking him. Ryan screamed, looking for his knife, raising it to stab The Shape but Ashton lifted the mask. That was when the Microwave beeped.

“Don’t stab. It’s me.”

Ryan looked really freaked out. _ **“It’s Halloween. Everyone is entitled to one good scare.”**_ Ryan was having trouble breathing, using his inhaler. _**“I’ve had my share.”**_ The frightened Ryan muttered.

 

The group all headed to the living room to watch the movie. “Oh man. I gotta get going.” Ashton said, getting up, two hours in. “I’m heading out, anyone coming with?” Kiara would look at Ashton. “Yeah. Can you drop me off at home?” Ashton nodded. The two left the room. Ryan held the two kids in his arms. Tommy, on the other hand, was attempting to change the channel but only horror movies were on. That and the documentary of Michael Myers’ story. “Can we leave now?” Tommy asked, obviously bored. “Nope. It’s my job to babysit them.” Tommy would groan. Two hours passed, Michael had escaped the class, in his hand the dead body of a police officer, putting him in the sewers pipe and looking up at Ashton’s car as he and Kiara left the home. Michael grinned under his mask and planned out his next kills. Ryan was falling asleep on Tommy but Tommy was just way to tense. “What if Michael comes? He’s going to kill us!!!” Ryan was obviously tired. “Michael Myers would not DARE to come my way if he valued his life.” And the door broke down. In walked Michael. He officially had 18 kills. Michael glanced over at Ryan. “Fuck. Shit.” He stood up. “Tommy, get the kids to safety.” Tommy didn’t hesitate to do so. He pulled out his kitchen knife and a pistol in his other hand. “Come at me Myers.” He began shooting Michael with his pistol, six times. 2 in his chest, 1 in his leg, and 3 in the head. Ryan then pulled out his knife and swung at Michael, but the killer dodged it and grabbed Ryan. Ryan began gagging and was slammed him into the floor and wall and then slammed into the kitchen. Ryan stood slowly but Michael stabbed him in the stomach but Ryan shot him back. Michael fell backwards, collapsing to the ground. “It’s time to go! Evacuate come on!”

 

Tommy, the two young children, and Ryan left the home. They found Ashton’s car. “Alright. Get in the car. I’ll put my weapons in the back.” Tommy helped lead the kids into the car, only to open it and find the dead body of Ashton. Tommy screamed loudly. Ashton was covered in blood, cut, and the driver side window was cracked. Ryan opened the trunk, only to find the dead body of Kiara in it. She was cut in the stomach, neck, and head. Blood was all over the trunk. “Michael!!!” Ryan cried out, sad about the deaths of his good friends. Michael then appeared from the darkness, Ryan now in a limp, gripping his stomach to stop the blood flow. “Run. Run!” The group made their way to the home across the street. The father of the household saw them and held his shotgun, getting 4 easy shots at Michael, shutting the door. “Are you okay?” The father asked. The mother of the home, Marie, held Ryan and began to bandage the wound. But Michael broke the glass to the door and started choking the father, Alvin, and slamming him into the door, pulling him through the glass he made to kill him with stabs of the broken glass. Ryan screamed, as the children and Marie ran upstairs. “Go with them Tommy and call my family. Then call the police and an ambulance.” Tommy shook his head. “No. I’m not leaving you.” The angry Ryan rose. “Do as I say now!!!” Tommy couldn’t disobey him. He sounded too much like his grandmother. Ryan turned off the lights to the house, and locked every door. He prepared to have showdown with Michael. Ryan ran into the darkness of the home, wielding a bloody knife. Ryan’s breathing slowed and it was silent. Before Michael broke in and looked around, Ryan came out the darkness.

“Happy Halloween Michael!”

He growled and slammed his knife into the shoulder of Michael, causing him to scream in pain. Blood escaped the wound. Ryan watched in shock, before taking yet another slice from his knife into the shape. Michael fell onto his stomach as Ryan confronted him. He kicked him right into his head then ran upstairs. “Everyone! It’s sa-” Michael grabbed Ryan and dragged him back by his neck, slamming him down and stomping into him, stabbing him and leaving him to die. Ryan coughed up blood, clenching his wound through gritted teeth. “Fuck!” He screamed, rolling onto his side. Michael ran up the stairs to end the lives of those who hid in the halls. Michael broke down the door to the bedroom. Marie had already hid the kids. It was just Tommy and Marie. Loud ear piercing screams were heard as Ryan was finally able to get up. He crawled into the bedroom where he found Tommy and Marie. Marie was sliced open and Tommy’s blood soaked the walls. He was dying. Marie was dead. Ryan ran over to his dying friend, holding his head in his lap. “Don’t die. Come on don’t die. I can’t lose you too!” The young lad screamed. But Tommy died in his friend’s arms Just as the police and ambulance appears. Ryan didn’t get taken to the hospital. He stayed, despite his current injuries. He said he was fine and by the looks of things, he was fine. He wasn’t bleeding or anything. He had just...healed from the stabs. _**“MICHAEL!!!!!”** _He screamed, grasping his knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's kill count:
> 
> 14 +6 = 20.
> 
> Michael has twenty kills!


	5. [Two Parter] The Fight Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, distraught over the deaths of his three close friends, purses Michael. The youngest Strode continues his war against this monster. This is one short chapter but the next one continues the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you actually like this story! It takes me a while to write this. There is 3 Stories to this series btw after this one ends, the story continues as Michael Stalks More.

[Ray's Goodbye Plays]   
“MICHAEL!!!” Ryan screamed, roaming through the home. “Michael?’ He questioned, opening the door to the basement. He walked down the stairs as Michael appears from the darkness and slashes Ryan’s shoulder, blood dripping from the new wound as he fell down the stairs and landed on the ground, in a daze. 

[The Shape and Laurie Fight Plays]  
Michael looked at him, running down the stairs, knife out in a stab position. Ryan held out his own knife, ignoring the pain as he stabbed Michael in his gut, then kicked him backwards. The pale faced killer grabbed Ryan and attempted to kill him with a neck stab but Ryan was too quick and sent the knife into Michael’s neck to make a quick get away, up the stairs. Ryan continued his getaway up the stairs by knocking things over, closing and locking the basement door and ran to the broken down front door. He watched as police removed Ashton and Kiara’s body. Tony and Riley had been returned to their families and Ryan was left alone. That was until his mom, sister, and grandmother, found him and surrounded him in a group hug. “Michael is down there…” Ryan coughed. “I know.” Laurie said, holding her shotgun. “Come on.” She said as the four ran down the stairs to confront Michael. 

[Laurie's Theme Plays]  
But when they opened the door, they found Michael was gone. “How? I locked the door?” Ryan screamed. “Michael always finds a way out.” Laurie said, crossing her arms. Ryan’s vision turned black as collapsed on the floor. “Oh my god! Ryan! Wake up!!!” Karen screamed as her son collapsed. “Oh my god. Someone fucking do something!!!!” Karen screamed through her tears. Ryan turned over onto his side as his breathing began to slow. And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof....Ryan....
> 
> [Insert Trap The Shape from Halloween (2018) Soundtrack here]
> 
> Music in Story: 
> 
> 1\. Ray's Goodbye - https://open.spotify.com/track/656RUYo30KPNkAl5CH4IGa  
> 2\. The Shape and Laurie Fight - https://open.spotify.com/track/3xVWXtWwk24xQEoce00dPJ  
> 3\. Laurie's Theme - https://open.spotify.com/track/3O3lRG6mSiQ0G95BXhcuDC


	6. The Shape Won't Stop Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after blacking out from blood loss, Ryan found himself in the hospital. His PTSD starts to kick in as he realizes not only are his friends dead but...
> 
> Michael isn't finished with his hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YoU tHoUgHt He WaS gOiNg To dIe?!

 

When next he woke up, it was a hospital. He was bandaged and somewhat alive. “Where am I?” Ryan wondered. “You’re in the hospital.” Laurie said, her arms crossed as she sat in the chair near the hospital bed. “Grandma, I had a very terrifying dream. My friends died and I almost died myself.” Laurie shook her head. “No Ryan. That was real.” Ryan gasped, gripping his chest. “Was it the boogeyman?” He asked, tears rolling off his cheeks. “I do believe...it was.” A few hours passed, Ryan was wide awake, his Grandmother asleep, head in the bed, and her hand holding Ryan’s. “The boogeyman is real.” He’d tell himself, watching the shadows. “Michael Myers...The Shape...T-The boogeyman...I-It’s all real…” He began crying softly, the death of his friends a shock to him. He looked at his phone, the picture he took with them in his hand. It was soaked in blood around all except him. “I lost my friends…” He sobbed. Karen and Allyson were outside talking to the doctor. “He’ll be okay. We stitched up his wounds. All except...the one on his shoulder. It’s like his body rejects the idea.” Ryan looked at his own shoulder as they spoke about the all too familiar wound. Ryan looked at his grandmother’s shoulder.

_Same Cut_

He said to himself. He leaned back and looked into the shadows. When he saw something pale in the darkness, he shot up and stared. “...” He gripped his bed sheets tightly. “MICHAEL!!!” He began to scream. “This isn’t real! Fucking be gone!!” He cried. Laurie woke up and began to shake Ryan. “Ryan. Be calm. Michael isn’t here.” She held her grandson close to her heart. “It’s okay...It’s okay…” Ryan slowly let loose his tears. “G-G-Grandma...I-I m-m-m-miss them s-s-so much…” Ryan released his hold on her. Karen and Allison walked in. “What happened?” Karen asked, taking her son into her arms.

“Simple. It’s PTSD, with a side of Insanity and a dash of Depression.”

A male voice said to the small family. “Who are you.” Ryan and Laurie said in complete unison. “David. David Loomis.” The male stepped into view. “You sir, came face to face with The Shape for the first time in your life. You’re still alive to tell the tale and that is amazing. I would like to interview you, if you have the time.” Ryan gave his WTF ARE YOU INSANE?! Face. Before David could begin to take notes or ask questions, a loud scream is heard. Ryan may have been injured but he was able to jump up quickly and run down the stairs. David, Karen, Laurie, and Allyson follow right behind. They arrived to see a ambulance with the two drivers being dead and the patient stabbed too. Except, one of the driver’s corpses rose to show Michael’s mask. [Ray's Goodbye Plays] “M-M-M-M-Michael!!!” Screamed Ryan who fell backwards, only to be caught by Laurie and David. “We need to start running.” David said. The group of five started running through the hospital. Laurie held her pistol and David his own. The two of them traded shots at Michael, who grunted from all twelve shots. He fell backwards, getting up only to see that heroes were gone. Karen and Laurie had been separated from the children. David, Ryan, and Allyson all hid in the recreation center. Ryan had swapped out his hospital clothes for a blue plaid dress shirt, black ripped jeans, white t-shirt for under the plaid and blue sneakers. He had his weapon belt on which held: A sheathe for his kitchen knife, a tactical holster for his Taurus Model 44 revolver, and finally a case for his bullets.

“Alright. Let’s move.”

Just as those words escaped his lips, Michael broke down the door by breaking the glass and slowly opening the door. “Quick hide!” The trio hid in the darkness. Michael opened the door, holding a crowbar. He walked through the dark room. “Michael!!!” Ryan appeared from the darkness and did consecutive stabs into Michael who fell backwards with a grunt. Michael rose but Allyson pulled out her pistol and shot Michael in the leg. “Run!” She screamed. All three of them took off rather quickly. They arrived at the safety of the exit. Only...Michael was waiting for them. “Shit. I forgot one of the most important rules!” Allyson said as she backed up with her team. “Never get to far from Michael.” Ryan said after her. Before they could initiate yet another chase scene, an arrow struck Michael who fell backwards as Karen Strode stood on the high ground, and Laurie holding her knife. “Now Mom!” Laurie Strode nods as she jumped out from the darkness and stabbed Michael in the forehead, causing The Shape to fall on his back. Laurie caught Karen as she jumped down. “We need to leave.” Ryan didn’t hesitate to run to the nearby pickup truck Laurie owned. “Get in!” Laurie screamed. Karen and David climbed inside and Allyson with her brother climbed to the back of the car. [Trap The Shape] The male Strode pulled out his hand held Revolver and prepared for Michael to appear. He did indeed appear in a Minivan he stole. Ryan opened fire, getting clear shots at the wheels. Michael’s car went out of control as he crashed into a ditch. Ryan fell to the bottom of the truck, exhausted. As the night turned to day, the Strode’s and the one member of the Loomis family watched the car turn to smoke and flames. “We succeeded.” David said in a joyful tone. Ryan stopped him. “No. He’s still alive.” Ryan whispered softly to himself when he looked back and saw Michael’s pale mask. “...” Michael stared only at Ryan. As if his hunt for Laurie Strode has ended and settled on Ryan Strode to be his prey. The one he wants. The one he won't let get away. The one he will hunt. The group drove off into the sunrise.

 

 _ **“Goodbye Michael. See you soon.”**_ Ryan looked up at the sky, crossing his arms as his cut starts to bleed a little harder. He grabbed his revolver, the click echoed.

 

Then the gun shot rang. Screams were heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 Recorded Deaths!
> 
> 11 - Men  
> 8 - Women  
> 3 - Unknown Gender (Driver, Patient)
> 
> Golden Chainsaw to the death of Zachary because LOOK at all that gore. His death was well timed and his car keys were stolen out his pocket. 
> 
> Dull Machete to Tommy since we never got to see him get stabbed or any gore. He did die in Ryan's arms but that makes the scene all the more heartbreaking.
> 
> And that's it. Halloween: Wrath of Michael Myers came out in 2019 and had a neat kill count. Next we look at Halloween: Legend of Michael Myers. I'm James A Janisse. And this has been the Kill Count.


End file.
